Lil Jeffy
Best of luck to you Jeffy, wherever your journey takes you." - The Narrator on Lil Jeffy during The Gang '''Lil_Jeffy '(pronounced Little Jeffy), also known as 'Lil Jeffy '''or '''Jeffy '''is a major character of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. Background Biography Lil Jeffy has been surviving in the world of the original ''Club Penguin since its shutdown. Appearance Lil_Jeffy is an average orange penguin. He doesn't wear any clothes or items until The Chase, where he uses the Tuba Gang Leader's beaten up tuba. Personality Lil Jeffy is mute to the viewers, and uses emotes to talk. He appears to be timid, and usually doesn't know what to answer to most questions, since he used the "Indifferent" emote at most of the time when he is asked. Lil_Jeffy appears to like pizza, since he went to the Pizza Parlor to search for pizza and used the pizza emote when he is hungry. In The Leaders and The Chase, Lil Jeffy appears to have gained some courage, especially seen when he fights the Tuba Gang Leader. In these same two episodes, he is revealed to be naive, as he believes that when he shuts his eyes and raises his arms into the air, it will inflict death and destruction to anyone who may pose a threat to him. Despite not intending to harm anyone, he is also rather apathetic and does not care for other penguins, as long as he feels they won't benefit him in any way. CRIMES: here is a list of crimes Lil_Jeffy have done that could be deemed Illegal Participated Murder: Lil_Jeffy participated in the murder of the Tuba Gang Leader Relationships Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader harbors a deep hatred for Lil Jeffy, vowing to kill him upon sight. Lil Jeffy is afraid of the Tuba Gang Leader, but this did not stop him from attacking him after he (The Tuba Gang Leader) threw a rock at him. Lil Jeffy will not hesitate to attempt to kill him, as seen when he uses a hockey stick to stab him in the head. Agent Lil Jeffy was allies with the Agent since the episode The Agent before he supposedly died in The Consequences. It seems as if Lil_Jeffy only sees the Agent as someone to fight his battles and act as a body-guard, as revealed in The Chase. Lil_Jeffy does not seem to show any concern for the Agent, nor is he aware of his current state, as he watched the Tuba Gang Leader continually beat him. Despite the Agent being in no condition to fight, Lil_Jeffy still brought him with for his journey to the Ski Hill, suggesting he may somewhat care for him. This is proven false, however, as Lil Jeffy is quick to abandon Agent and throw him off his makeshift sled for an injured penguin who promised food. Appearances Season 1 * What's left of Club Penguin? * The Gang * The Crack * The Sale * The Girl * The Agent * The Strangers * The Alliance (flashback) * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Season 2 * The Hunter * The Reunion * The Wasteland * The Reward Specials * Halloween * The Reason Teaser episodes * Season 2 Teaser * One Week Kills Trivia * The Alliance is Lil Jeffy's first minor appearance, in which he only appears in the flashback at the beginning of the episode. * In Club Penguin Shutdown: The Aftermath 4, it was decided to put a plot twist that involved killing Lil Jeffy in The Consequences, however, they left him to be alive, due to the fact that many fans commented about not killing Lil Jeffy. * The Passage is the first episode where Lil Jeffy got angry. It is also revealed in said episode that he likes playing at the arcade. * It has become a running gag for the narrator to say "What's this? Has Lil Jeffy had a change of heart?" whenever there is a moment in which Lil Jeffy is seemingly about to help someone. * Lil Jeffy defecates when scared. * There are multiple moments in which Lil Jeffy has harbored selfishness or apathy. ** When he passed by a penguin being beaten to death, and continued to the Pizza Parlor rather than help. ** When he attempted to reach for a Puffle O rather than listening to the Agent's plan of escape. ** Attempted to start an arcade machine in the Dance Lounge, despite the concerns of the other penguins. ** After reuniting with a brain damaged Agent, left him behind to fight for him. ** Abandoned the agent once again for an injured penguin who promised food. ** Left the injured penguin who he promised to help for pizza to die. ** The Discord has declared him a dickhead. Gallery Aftermath2thumb.jpg|Lil Jeffy in the thumbnail for Club Penguin Shutdown: The Aftermath 2, along with Jet Pack Guy. Lil Jeffy now with a tuba.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters